Precursor cells have become a central interest in medical research. Many tissues in the body have a back-up reservoir of precursors that can replace cells that are senescent or damaged by injury or disease. Considerable effort has been made recently to isolate precursors of a number of different tissues for use in regenerative medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,397 (Tsukamoto et al., Systemix) reports isolation and growth of human hematopoietic stem cells which are Thy-1+, CD34+, and capable of differentiation into lymphoid, erythroid, and myelomonocytic lineages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,396 (Bruder et al.) reports methods for lineage-directed differentiation of isolated human mesenchymal stem cells, using an appropriate bioactive factor. The derived cells can then be introduced into a host for mesenchymal tissue regeneration or repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,411 (Orgill et al.) proposes regenerating skin at the site of a burn or wound, using an epithelial autograft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,948 (F. Gage) reports a method for producing neuroblasts from animal brain tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,499 (Anderson et al.) reports obtaining neural crest stem cells from embryonic tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,832 (Weiss et al., Neurospheres) reports isolation of putative neural stem cells from 8-12 week old human fetuses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,829 (M. Carpenter) reports human neural stem cells derived from primary central nervous system tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,670 (F. Gage) reports a method for grafting genetically modified cells to treat defects, disease or damage of the central nervous system. Auerbach et al. (Eur. J. Neurosci. 12:1696, 2000) report that multipotential CNS cells implanted into animal brains form electrically active and functionally connected neurons. Brustle et al. (Science 285:754, 1999) report that precursor cells derived from embryonic stem cells interact with host neurons and efficiently myelinate axons in the brain and spinal cord.
Considerable interest has been generated by the development of embryonic stem cells, which are thought to have the potential to differentiate into many cell types. Early work on embryonic stem cells was done in mice. Mouse stem cells can be isolated from both early embryonic cells and germinal tissue. Desirable characteristics of pluripotent stem cells are that they be capable of proliferation in vitro in an undifferentiated state, retain a normal karyotype, and retain the potential to differentiate to derivatives of all three embryonic germ layers (endoderm, mesoderm, and ectoderm).
Development of human pluripotent stem cell preparations is considerably less advanced than work with mouse cells. Thomson et al. propagated pluripotent stem cells from lower primates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,780; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:7844, 1995), and then from humans (Science 282:114, 1998). Gearhart and coworkers derived human embryonic germ (hEG) cell lines from fetal gonadal tissue (Shamblott et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:13726, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,622).
Both hES and hEG cells have the long-sought characteristics of pluripotent stem cells: they are capable of being grown in vitro without differentiating, they have a normal karyotype, and they remain capable of producing a number of different cell types. Clonally derived human embryonic stem cell lines maintain pluripotency and proliferative potential for prolonged periods in culture (Amit et al., Dev. Biol. 227:271, 2000). These cells hold considerable promise for use in human therapy, acting as a reservoir for regeneration of almost any tissue compromised by genetic abnormality, trauma, or a disease condition.
International Patent Publication WO 99/20741 (Geron Corp.) refers to methods and materials for growing primate-derived primordial stem cells. In one embodiment, a cell culture medium is provided for growing primate-derived primordial stem cells in a substantially undifferentiated state, having a low osmotic pressure and low endotoxin levels. The basic medium is combined with a nutrient serum effective to support the growth of primate-derived primordial stem cells and a substrate of feeder cells or an extracellular matrix component derived from feeder cells. The medium can further include non-essential amino acids, an anti-oxidant, and growth factors that are either nucleosides or a pyruvate salt.
A significant challenge to the use of stem cells for therapy is to control growth and differentiation into the particular type of tissue required for treatment of each patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,313 (M. Taketo, Jackson Labs) provides a particular enhancer sequence that causes expression of a flanking exogenous or recombinant gene from a promoter accompanying the gene that does not normally cause expression in undifferentiated cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,618 (D. A. Gay, Plurion Inc.) proposes a method for isolating a lineage specific stem cell in vitro, in which a pluripotent embryonic stem cell is transfected with a construct in which a lineage-specific genetic element is operably linked to a reporter gene, culturing the cell under conditions where the cell differentiates, and then separation of cells expressing the reporter are separated from other cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,168 (Levesque et. al., Cedars Sinai Med. Ctr.) is directed to transdifferentiating epidermal cells into viable neurons useful for both cell therapy and gene therapy. Skin cells are transfected with a neurogenic transcription factor, and cultured in a medium containing an antisense oligonucleotide corresponding to a negative regulator of neuronal differentiation.
International Patent Publication WO 97/32025 (McIvor et al., U. Minnesota) proposes a method for engrafting drug resistant hematopoietic stem cells. The cells in the graft are augmented by a drug resistance gene (such as methotrexate resistant dihydrofolate reductase), under control of a promoter functional in stem cells. The cells are administered into a mammal, which is then treated with the drug to increase engraftment of transgenic cells relative to nontransgenic cells.
International Patent Publication WO 98/39427 (Stein et al., U. Massachusetts) refers to methods for expressing exogenous genes in differentiated cells such as skeletal tissue. Stem cells (e.g., from bone marrow) are contacted with a nucleic acid in which the gene is linked to an element that controls expression in differentiated cells. Exemplary is the rat osteocalcin promoter. International Patent Publication WO 99/10535 (Liu et al., Yale U.) proposes a process for studying changes in gene expression in stem cells. A gene expression profile of a stem cell population is prepared, and then compared a gene expression profile of differentiated cells
International Patent Publication WO 99/19469 (Braetscher et al., Biotransplant) refers to a method for growing pluripotent embryonic stem cells from the pig. A selectable marker gene is inserted into the cells so as to be regulated by a control or promoter sequence in the ES cells, exemplified by the porcine OCT-4 promoter.
International Patent Publication WO 00/15764 (Smith et al., U. Edinburgh) refers to propagation and derivation of embryonic stem cells. The cells are cultured in the presence of a compound that selectively inhibits propagation or survival of cells other than ES cells by inhibiting a signaling pathway essential for the differentiated cells to propagate. Exemplary are compounds that inhibit SHP-2, MEK, or the ras/MAPK cascade.
Klug et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 98:216, 1996) propose a strategy for genetically selecting cardiomyocytes from differentiating mouse embryonic stem cells. A fusion gene consisting of the α-cardiac myosin heavy chain promoter and a cDNA encoding aminoglycoside phosphotransferase was stably transfected into the ES cells. The resulting lines were differentiated in vitro and selected using G418. The selected cardiomyocyte cultures were reported to be highly differentiated. When engrafted back into mice, ES-derived cardiomyocyte grafts were detectable as long as 7 weeks after implantation.
Schuldiner et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97:11307, 2000) report the effects of eight growth factors on the differentiation of cells from human embryonic stem cells. After initiating differentiation through embryoid body formation, the cells were cultured in the presence of bFGF, TGF-β1, activin-A, BMP-4, HGF, EGF, βNGF, or retinoic acid. Each growth factor had a unique effect on the differentiation pathway, but none of the growth factors directed differentiation exclusively to one cell type.
There is a need for new approaches to generate populations of differentiated cells suitable for human administration.